


A volte ciò che desideriamo è già nostro

by MissChiara



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, One Shot, Romance, Shounen-ai, Slice of Life, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:47:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28596432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissChiara/pseuds/MissChiara
Summary: Il torneo primaverile è alle porte. I partecipanti non dovrebbero pensare ad altro che allenarsi duramente in vista delle eliminatorie ma, si sa, la primavera è anche la stagione degli amori… e un sentimento sconosciuto tormenta Akaashi.Chissà se anche l'oggetto dei suoi desideri prova qualcosa di simile?(Storia partecipante al contest:"Le forme dell'amore" indetto da i love ace 30 sul forum di EFP)
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Kudos: 4





	A volte ciò che desideriamo è già nostro

**Prompt:** amore nascente (cotta)  
 **Elemento extra:** per me sei perfetto  
 **Elemento bonus:** tenacia  
  
**Titolo:** A volte ciò che desideriamo è già nostro   
**Fandom:** Haikyuu!!  
 **Personaggi:** Bokuto Kotaro, Akaashi Keiji  
 **Genere:** generale, slice of life  
 **Rating:** verde  
 **Avvertimenti:** shonen-ai  
 **Introduzione:** il torneo primaverile è alle porte. I partecipanti non dovrebbero pensare ad altro che allenarsi duramente in vista delle eliminatorie ma, si sa, la primavera è anche la stagione degli amori… e un sentimento sconosciuto tormenta Akaashi. Chissà se anche il destinatario dei suoi desideri prova qualcosa di simile?  
 **Eventuali note dell'autore:** sinceramente, non so perché ho scelto proprio Bokuto e Akaashi come protagonisti, dal momento che conosco poco entrambi. Eppure, quando ho letto il prompt del contest, mi sono venuti in mente proprio loro!  
Vorrei fare un appunto sulla caratterizzazione di Akaashi, altrimenti rischia di sembrare solo OOC: nell’anime, Akaashi è sempre padrone di sé, riesce a prendere decisioni a mente fredda in poco tempo e sembra che nulla lo scalfisca. In realtà ho scelto volutamente di mantenere solo apparentemente la sua tipica flemma ma di mandarlo in confusione interiormente, mi sembrava un buon modo per esternare quanto i suoi sentimenti verso Bokuto siano reali.  
  
  
  
  
  


**L** a palla sfreccia veloce verso il campo del Fukurodani. Superando la rete sfiora accidentalmente il nastro, che ne smorza la forza e ne varia pericolosamente la traiettoria. Komi, il libero, tuttavia non si fa ingannare, e scatta a riceverla per indirizzarla verso l’alzatore.   
La manovra non è perfetta ma Akaashi è veloce a recuperarla. Contemporaneamente l'alzatore valuta la posizione dei giocatori avversari al di là della rete: tre di loro sono pronti a saltare a muro! Troppo azzardato tentare una veloce. Lancia un rapido sguardo a Bokuto che, però, sembra non essere della stessa opinione e sta già iniziando la rincorsa. A quanto pare è bello carico, e ha deciso di sbaragliare il muro. Akaashi detesta quando fa così; è _lui_ l’alzatore, è _lui_ che dovrebbe pianificare l’attacco! Quasi gli verrebbe voglia di sbagliare l’alzata, così, per dispetto, tanto per vedere che faccia farà quel gufo lunatico nel mancare la palla. Ma naturalmente non lo fa, non durante una partita di allenamento alla vigilia del torneo primaverile.  
E poi, dopo tutto, un po’ gli dispiacerebbe vedere la delusione sul viso di Bokuto proprio per causa sua; non è così che ci si comporta con il ragazzo che ti pia…  
Akaashi distende le braccia e respinge la palla, un’alzata da manuale tutta dedicata al suo capitano già sospeso a mezz’aria e concentrato nell’attacco. Il muro a tre si chiude a formare una parete impenetrabile, ma ecco che Bokuto, in una frazione di secondo, compie il miracolo: il suo corpo ruota leggermente su se stesso cambiando la direzione di tiro, il braccio si carica e scatta, la mano colpisce sicura la palla sparando una diagonale impossibile, che inganna il muro avversario scivolando lateralmente su di esso e schizzando via.  
  
«Ehi, ehi, ehi!» esulta Bokuto.  
  
I compagni di squadra prorompono in un grido di entusiasmo, e perfino Akaashi non riesce ad impedirsi di sollevare leggermente gli angoli delle labbra, il massimo che può concedere alla sua bocca avvezza più al sarcasmo che al sorriso.  
  
«Sono o non sono il massimo? Ecco a voi uno dei cinque schiacciatori più forti del Giappone!» esclama Bokuto roteando in alto il braccio in segno di vittoria.  
  
«Stai interrompendo la partita. Piantala di vantarti e torna a giocare!» gli urla uno dei compagni dalla panchina.  
  
«Ma era una schiacciata FAN-TA-STI-CA! Perfino Akaashi ha sorriso!» esclama di rimando Bokuto senza perdere una virgola del suo entusiasmo, mentre indica l’alzatore.  
  
«Non ti montare la testa, gufaccio! Piuttosto, dovresti allenarti per fare in modo che questi non siano solo colpi di fortuna» lo apostrofa il ragazzo in questione.  
  
Bokuto abbassa la testa e sospira come un genio incompreso che deve sopportare i soprusi del volgo ignorante, ma Akaashi sa benissimo che la sua è tutta finzione; il suo capitano è incapace di prendersela veramente, è solo che in lui tutto è portato all’estremo, dal modo esplosivo di giocare a pallavolo a quello teatrale di esprimere le emozioni. E ad Akaashi tutto ciò non dispiace, anzi, anche proprio per questo, in fondo, sente di am…  
 _Ammirarlo_?  
Akaashi comincia a sospettare che quello che prova, e che forse era effettivamente iniziato come sincera ammirazione, stia sfociando a poco a poco in una cotta madornale. E provare qualcosa del genere per uno come Bokuto può voler dire trovarsi in una _pessima_ situazione. Per questo l’alzatore giudica molto più saggio non far trasparire nulla, nascondendo i sentimenti dietro una barriera di commenti pungenti.  
  
**L** a partita di allenamento procede fino a concludersi con una vittoria soddisfacente per il Fukurodani.  
Però, dopo l’ottima schiacciata alla fine del primo set, non vi sono più state prodezze da parte di Bokuto. Nonostante le sue azioni siano rimaste all’altezza di quello splendido giocatore che è ed abbia contribuito a far guadagnare diversi punti alla squadra, non si può dire che si sia sforzato troppo, come se avesse valutato che il livello della squadra avversaria non richiedesse di dare fondo alle proprie energie.  
Forse ha avuto ragione – in effetti, si sono pur sempre presi la vittoria – ma Akaashi sente un campanello d’allarme e teme che un umore così fiacco non sia la predisposizione ideale per sostenere il torneo primaverile. Sarebbe un vero guaio se il loro asso non affrontasse le eliminatorie con la giusta carica; il suo comportamento potrebbe avere la terribile conseguenza di trascinarsi dietro il morale di tutta la squadra.  
Perciò Akaashi si attarda a lasciare il campo, facendo in modo di trattenere il capitano con una scusa mentre tutti gli altri si ritirano in piccoli capannelli negli spogliatoi. Costi quel che costi, deve fare in modo che l’altro riacquisti l’entusiasmo abituale.  
  
«Che ne dici di proseguire gli allenamenti ancora per un po’?» gli propone cercando di sembrare il più indifferente possibile.  
  
Bokuto solleva un sopracciglio, un po’ sorpreso dall’invito dell’alzatore che, solitamente, è sempre piuttosto sulle sue.  
  
«Paura del torneo, eh?» lo apostrofa con un ghigno saccente stampato in faccia.  
  
«Già, vorrei ripassare alcuni schemi di attacco» risponde Akaashi ignorando la provocazione ed evitando accuratamente di esternare la vera origine dei suoi timori.  
  
«D’accordo, Akaashi! Ti darò tutto il mio aiuto! Andiamo avanti fin che vuoi!» esclama Bokuto incrociando le braccia e gonfiando il petto, drizzando per bene la schiena per elevarsi in tutta la sua altezza.  
  
Inizialmente le cose sembrano procedere bene. Bokuto è di nuovo carico al massimo e rumoroso più del solito, ed esulta per ogni schiacciata che si schianta al suolo con un fragore soddisfacente. Sorride tutte le volte in cui riesce ad intuire le intenzioni dell’alzatore senza che quest’ultimo abbia bisogno di ricorrere ai segnali o alle parole, e sembra sinceramente felice di quell’allenamento circoscritto a loro due e basta.  
Akaashi non si spiega il motivo dell’improvviso cambiamento, ma si sente ugualmente sollevato; si era preparato a dover subire una delle non rare crisi di depressione tipiche dell’asso, ma a quanto pare si era preoccupato troppo. Tuttavia, l’esercitazione supplementare che stanno mettendo in pratica non è tempo sprecato; sente che si sta creando un’empatia speciale tra loro, migliorando le prestazioni di entrambi. Se riescono a mantenere salda quell’unione, al torneo il Fukurodani spaccherà alla grande!  
Bokuto per l’ennesima volta gli lancia la palla e comincia la rincorsa; Akaashi solleva le braccia e respinge la sfera facendole compiere una traiettoria rapida e diretta, l’ideale per schiacciare una veloce efficace.  
Ed è in quel momento che le cose precipitano: Bokuto si stacca da terra inarcandosi all’indietro, pronto a sferrare l’attacco, ma… quando il braccio scatta in avanti _manca la palla_.  
Completamente.  
Le sue dita non riescono nemmeno a sfiorare il cuoio.  
Per un giocatore del suo livello ciò rappresenta un grosso errore, inammissibile in una situazione come quella, ovvero dopo una partita da tre set e nemmeno un quarto d'ora di allenamento alla schiacciata.  
Bokuto, che aveva iniziato l’attacco con un urlo potente, si zittisce all’istante. Akaashi, leggermente arretrato rispetto a lui, non riesce a vederlo in viso ma le spalle abbassate, la schiena incurvata e la testa china in avanti gli dicono abbastanza. L’asso sembra un cane bastonato…  
L’alzatore si sente gelare; la sua mente analitica vaglia in pochi secondi tutte le possibili conseguenze che quel brutto errore può avere sul capitano, e nessuna è positiva.  
  
«Akaashi… cosa è successo?!» chiede Bokuto con un filo di voce.  
  
«Hai… mancato la palla.»  
  
Di tutta la gamma di risposte che avrebbe potuto dare, quella è certamente la più idiota. E la più _pericolosa_ , Akaashi se ne rende perfettamente conto. Potrebbe essere interpretata come una velata critica, e peggiorare ulteriormente le cose, ma per il momento il ragazzo opta per il non sbilanciarsi e valutare bene la situazione. L’importante è che Bokuto non si accorga dell’esitazione nella sua voce.  
  
«Non sono stato un granché oggi, vero? Di’ la verità, tu pensi che al torneo succederà qualcosa del genere.»  
  
_Se ne è accorto_ , invece. Akaashi impreca mentalmente. Avrebbe dovuto dare una risposta più decisa, soprattutto incoraggiante. Quell’allenamento supplementare aveva lo scopo di risolvere la piccola incrinatura creatasi nell’umore di Bokuto durante la partita, invece ha scatenato la peggiore delle conseguenze: il capitano sta per entrare in modalità “depressione profonda”!  
Non deve succedere, non con il torneo alle porte!  
Il viso di Akaashi rimane impassibile, ma la sua testa è in fermento. In partita, quando c’è necessità di “recuperare” l’asso dai suoi momenti critici, c’è l’intera squadra pronta a sostenerlo, ma ora i maledetti sono spariti tutti negli spogliatoi. Purtroppo, quel giorno anche la manager è assente. Deve cavarsela da solo, e deve farlo al più presto, nonostante quel “qualcosa” nei confronti di Bokuto che ultimamente gli scalda il petto all’altezza del cuore – e che non riesce ancora bene a classificare in modo da assegnargli un nome – lo confonda, mandandogli la mente in tilt.  
  
«No, non succederà, perché…»  
  
Bokuto solleva le folte sopracciglia ad arco e lo guarda speranzoso, mettendo l’altro ancora più in difficoltà.  
  
«Perché cosa, Akaashi?»  
  
Già, perché cosa? Quante frazioni di secondo ha a disposizione per trovare una risposta incoraggiante, rassicurante e allo stesso tempo convincente, con Bokuto che lo guarda fiducioso come se avesse davanti l’oracolo di Delfi mentre lui, al contrario, si sente sprofondare all’idea che dalla sua risposta dipendano le sorti del Fukurodani al torneo?  
  
« _Perché tu per me sei perfetto._ »  
  
Ecco, è fatta! Ha decretato la fine della squadra in sole sei parole. Eppure, ci era andato così vicino… Sarebbe stato sufficiente togliere quel “per me”, per trasformare la frase in un incoraggiamento sufficiente a infondere nuovo spirito all’asso, che, da quel sempliciotto che è, ne sarebbe rimasto entusiasta; invece ha rovinato tutto. Cosa spera che se ne faccia, Bokuto, del suo giudizio personale? Per di più – solo ora, con un certo imbarazzo, se ne rende conto – ciò che ha appena detto suona come una dichiarazione bella e buona dei suoi sentimenti. Ma di questo Akaashi si preoccupa marginalmente, Bokuto probabilmente è troppo preso ad auto-commiserarsi per cogliere l’allusione e...  
  
«Keiji! Finalmente l’hai detto! Mi hai fatto un complimento!» prorompe l'asso del Fukurodani, lanciandoglisi addosso e rischiando di far cadere entrambi.  
  
L’alzatore ci mette qualche attimo a focalizzare ciò che sta succedendo. Teme che la stanchezza sommata alla pressione per il torneo gli abbia causato una sorta di scompenso mentale che ha distorto momentaneamente la sua capacità cognitiva. Non può trovarsi _veramente_ tra le braccia di Bokuto, con una sua mano premuta dietro la nuca e l’altro braccio che gli cinge la vita, stretto con forza contro il corpo dell’altro come ha immaginato – _sognato_ – tante volte. Ma la cosa più sbalorditiva è che il suo capitano l’abbia chiamato per la prima volta per nome.  
  
«Anche tu, per me, sei perfetto!» continua l’altro.  
  
Come, _come_?  
Akaashi non riesce ad aprire bocca. Di solito ha sempre pronta una frecciata o due, ma in quel momento il suo sarcasmo si è preso una vacanza. Non capita tutti i giorni di vedere realizzati i propri sogni in maniera così _totalizzante_.  
Per fortuna c’è Bokuto a parlare per tutti e due.  
  
«Sei così perfetto che mi distrai! Eri stupendo, prima, così concentrato sull’alzata, non ho capito più niente! Mi sono fermato a guardarti un momento di troppo ed ho sbagliato il tempo della rincorsa. È per colpa tua che ho mancato la palla! E poi… non mi sembrava vero di poter passare un po’ di tempo con te, anche se solo per un allenamento!»  
  
Akaashi si sofferma per un momento ad osservare il suo capitano: sprizza di nuovo energia, da quella forza della natura che è.  
È così che deve essere.  
È quella, la vitalità che ammira tanto in lui, e che lo ha catturato senza speranza di fuga. Ma lui non è come Bokuto, non riesce ad esternare in modo così spontaneo ciò che prova. _Non ancora._  
  
«Scemo» è tutto quello che riesce a dire, sorridendo leggermente.  
  
Si stringe nuovamente a lui, annullando la breve distanza che si era creata fra loro quando si era separato dall’altro per guardarlo in faccia mentre parlava, e si concede il lusso di appoggiargli la testa sulla spalla.  
Sa già che, qualsiasi cosa sia ciò che sta iniziando fra di loro, gli richiederà fatica, pazienza e molta, molta _tenacia_ , ma una cosa è certa: con l’asso in quelle condizioni, il torneo primaverile si prospetta entusiasmante.


End file.
